


Lecture Refresher

by Sinistretoile



Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Morgue Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: One of Laing's students, another resident of the High Rise, asks him for a lecture refresher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. Sometimes I love my dreams.

Dr. Robert Laing had just laid his head down for a moment. Too many all-night parties in the High Rise were finally catching up to him. When he was up in the middle of the night, he never felt tired. There was a kind of energetic current in the building, sustaining the tenants with sex and booze.  
Dawn knocked softly on the door to her physiology professor’s office. She’d seen him about the High Rise. Usually at the supermarket or the gym. He was ten floors below hers so they didn’t really interact. But she liked the look of him when he wasn’t lecturing in that dulcet voice of his or cutting on cadavers and their various pieces. She’d heard the housewives’ stories. Best amenity in the building…  
“Dr. Laing?” She reached for the knob and turned it slowly, pushing the door open nearly silently, something she’d picked up in the High Rise. The secretary had told her he was in. Maybe he didn’t want to be disturbed? A simple ‘I’m busy’ would have sent her on her way. But silence piqued her curiosity. “Dr. Laing?”  
His handsome head was pillowed on his forearm. The muscle strained against the dress shirt and Dawn found herself biting her lip. She’d watched him play racquet ball with several different opponents. He usually won. She knew those arms could swing a paddle and she found herself licking her lips at Laing using the paddle on her ass and thighs.  
Dawn crept closer. She reached out a hand to touch his hair. A weak floorboard gave her away. His eyes snapped open. He had the amnesia that comes from being abruptly awoken. He snatched her wrist and pulled her bodily against the desk. When he remembered where he was and recognized her, he let her go.  
“My apologies, Dawn.” His gaze flicked to her smashed cleavage then her heel in the air visible just past her ass. “You startled me.”  
“It’s alright, Dr. Laing. I’m sorry for disturbing your nap. I wanted to talk about your lecture yesterday?”  
He sat up, carding his long fingers through his hair. “What did you want to know?”  
She stood up slowly, fixing her shirt. She watched him watch in the guise of demurring in her dishevelment. The corner of her mouth ticked up. Instead of sitting in the chair opposite him, she leaned against his desk, perching her pert ass against the edge and crossing her knees. The above knee skirt rose higher on her thighs. She could feel the cool, polished wood against the tops of her thighs. Again, she saw his gaze flick to her bare skin. This time, the very pointed tip of his tongue dared to wet his bottom lip.  
Her glossy lips parted in want as she stared at his mouth. He recovered before she did, catching her staring. His half smile let her know she was caught. “You’re not here to talk about my lecture, are you, Dawn?”  
“Sort of…only partially…I’ve seen you around the High Rise.”  
And there it was. He was surprised, although he shouldn’t be just how many of his adult students lived in the High Rise. Now that she’d drawn his attention to their co-habitation within the building, he recalled passing her in the spa, looking pink and relaxed. He also recalled seeing her in the pool. She was one of the few women who swam without a cap and her long hair hovered about her in the water like a mermaid. From there, he remembered seeing her in gym. A runner this one was. He could tell by her legs. He wasn’t too concerned about her false pretenses and rather glad she’d had them.  
“I’ve seen you too.” His gaze darkened. “Now, tell me, Dawn, what did you want to know?”  
She found herself struggling for breath under the weight of his stare. “It was the day Monroe fainted. You’ll pick up where you left off next class, correct?”  
“I most certainly will, Dawn. Did you have any questions about what we discussed?”  
She looked up at him, her lips parted. He smelled divine and she found herself lost in the blue of his eyes, in the solidness of his body. “I can’t remember.” His half smile again gave her away.  
“Perhaps it would help if we returned to the classroom? That might refresh your memory?”  
“Yes, yes that’s an excellent idea, Dr. Laing.” He stood, stretching the sleep off him. She bit her lip and huffed out a bit of air at the strain of his shirt buttons against his chest. Laing escorted her to the door with a hand at the small of her back.  
He swept the pristine white lab coat on over his dress shirt and buttoned it. Closing his office behind them, his hand dropped to the small of her back. It rested there like a heavy, comforting warmth. His thumb caressed her spine through the thin material. He flicked on the fluorescent lights, illuminating the sterile, barren room. The click of her heels echoed off the steel and tile.  
Laing was a warmth at her back as they approached the steel table. “Anything coming to mind, Dawn?” His breath tickled along her neck; it and the chill of the room made her shiver. Her nipples drew tight under the blouse.  
“Nothing class related.”  
Laing smirked. “Place your hands on the examination table, Dawn.”  
She shivered again. “Yes, Dr. Laing.” She leaned forward, resting her palms flat on the cool metal. This angled her back and presented her ass to him.  
“Dawn, why are you taking my class?”  
“I wanted to be a doctor.”  
“But you don’t anymore.” Not a question, a statement. She hadn’t heard or felt him move but the lock on the door clicked into place.  
“No.”  
“Then why not drop the class?” He was at her back again. His hands dropped to her thighs.  
“I find it all so fascinating.”  
His palms skimmed up her toned muscles, drawing the skirt up with them. “And?”  
“And I like you, Dr. Laing.”  
His nose brushed the shell of her ear. “I like you too, Dawn.” His fingertips caressed the edge of her panties on her hips. “Tell me, what floor are you on?” She swallowed, her fingertips pressing into the metal. His long fingers slipped between the soft fabric of her panties and her warm skin.  
Dawn’s eyes slipped closed as he drew the panties down her slender legs. “Thirty-fifth.”  
Laing kissed the back of her knee, tucking the frilly white knickers into his pocket. “And you’re safe up there?”  
“Is anywhere truly safe in the High Rise?” He smirked at her chuckle. He nudged her feet further apart. Laing slowly unbuttoned the lab coat. She looked over her shoulder at him.  
His gaze focused on her glossy bottom lip. “You could come down to my apartment.” His distant but intense gaze met hers. He was offering her care, protection.  
“You could come up to mine.” She bit her lip as he unbuckled his belt without looking. He flipped her skirt up, taking in her smooth, round ass. He pulled his cock out, stroking the semi-hard flesh until it throbbed in his hand, full and heavy. Dawn watched him, biting her lips so hard she could taste copper on her tongue.  
Her lips parted as he deftly slipped two fingers in to her tight cunt. His gaze dropped to her lips and the minute drop of blood on it. He leaned forward, kissing away the blood and slipping his tongue between her lips as he pumped his fingers in and out. Her hips rocked, meeting him stroke for stroke. Then his fingers were gone and his cock was stretching her, filling her.  
“Laing!”  
His thighs braced against hers. He dropped forward, his hands framing hers. With her head turned to the side, his face pressed against the side of her face. Their bodies moved against each other as they worked higher and higher. Moans and cries echoed off the tile and steel. Her clit rubbed against the edge of the examination table. Then she was crying and cumming and he followed behind. Her forehead pressed to the cool metal; his rested against her shoulder. Their hands sought each other, fingers twining together.  
There was a knock at the door. Laing moved back, reluctantly and they adjusted themselves. He unlocked the door for the class standing there to come in. No one said anything but several knowing looks passed between all parties. They stood in the hall looking at each other in a new light.  
“So I’ll see you tonight?”  
“Definitely.”  
“You’ll come up?”  
“Or you’ll come down.” They smiled. It hurt Laing’s heart to know they’d never share this moment again. He wouldn’t move up and she wouldn’t come down. But neither would say so right now, too high on endorphin and infatuation. He leaned down to kiss her but the door opened.  
“A moment, Laing?”  
“Of course.” He turned to excuse himself but she was already walking away down the hall.


End file.
